Return of the Vista
'Return of the Vista '''is the season finale of Season 1 of Elite Force Adventures. It is also the 9th episode overall. Plot synopsis Bree: Guys, there's something wrong with the cyberdesk Oliver: What is it? Bree: It keeps giving me error messages Chase: Oh no, maybe it was hacked Oliver: Do you think it was Lexi? Skylar: The one who made the video? Chase: Impossible. That girl is a joke Bree: Whoever it is, we need to be careful Oliver: Maybe we can take a closer look at the software Douglas: Guys, I just talked with my brother, and Davenport Industries is losing customers by the hour Oliver: oh no That means it's closing! Douglas: It's true. Everyone' swicthing to Apple and their new iPhones Chase: We can't let them! What do we do? Bree: Chase, one thing, just because you have the ancient Davenphone doesnt mean we can't enjoy the stunning iPhone Chase: I like using phones with alot of buttons Skylar: Either way, we need to find who did this. Davenport Industries sponsors us y Oliver: Sky is right We must work secretly Locat ethe source of this hacking Maybe an analysis of the computer code Bree, try logging in again Bree: I'll do that (Bree gpes back to mission command) Oliver: Bree, is the error error message there? Do not chnage anything Time to use my analyzer eye to see where this is from You guys know about my new superpower? Bree: Yeah, it's really neat Oliver: That's weird, this software is Olympics Vista. It's been unsupported for two months! Skylar: And it's also rooted in california Kaz: Chase, what does it mean by Olympics Chase: Olympics is the OS Davencomputers run on Bree: There must be someone in California trying to take us out Oliver: Hold on, Chase- scan that map will you? 6:02 SaveLabRats (Chase scans the map) 6:02 Chase McFly (Oliver anayzes) Oliver: Oh no Chase, can it eb true? California seems to be not California anymore The... Lexian Empire/ Bree: Luckly its just california, but we have to stop it from spreading Chase: Oliver was right about Lexi Skylar: We have another problem. The military force isn't made up of normos, they're bionic soldiers. Oliver: Oh my But what abvout the academy? Bree: Let's call Adam and leo Chase: Great idea (Chase gets out his phone) Leo: Hello? Who is it? No, Lexi, I will not join you You can take my brother but not me- Chase? Thank goodness you called I am in California in a sort of reconditioning center I'm allowed my cell phone I am scared guys Come save me! Bree: Everyone suit up! Oliver: On it (Oliver flips over and now has his suit on) (Skylar and Kaz do the same) Chase: Why are you superheroes so cool? s Kaz: It's just what we do. of course, Bree is just as cool as us Chase: This is getting ridiculous! (They arrive at California) Bree: Here's the plan Chase is gonna use his bionic scan to detect adam's chip then we go there, but we have to be very quiet Kaz: Can I burn a house as a distarction? Chase: Here's an idea Kaz, if your in love with Bree, why don't you listen to her Bree: Chase is right, we cannot harm any civilians Kaz: alright what do I do? Chase: I know where Leo is! he's in in that facility We could go get him Bree: Let's do this (They go to the faciility) Voice: If you do not have the retina of the authorized personell you may not come in Oliver: What do we do? If only we had Lexi.. (Kaz turns into lexi) he looks at the scanner It recognizes his retina Bree: Nice job 6:50 Chase McFly kaz: Thanks The door opens Kaz: Excuse me, (reads nametag) Fred, but I need to move Leo Dooley To a new chamber may I have the key to his room? Fred: You can go Kaz: Good (They go in) Kaz: Hmm... Leo is in room 3L 3L let's get him Leo: No need. Bree: Leo, you're okay! Leo: But you won't be for long (leo throws a laser shpere) 5:34Chase McFlyChase: Leo what's wrong? What did Lexi do? Leo: She took control of me and Adam weeks ago I work for Lexi now Kaz (Lexi): Leo Dooley You must be moved Leo: Give it up Kaz, I know its you Kaz: Who is Kaz? I'm Lexi Reed Leo throws a laser sphere at kaz, causing kaz to shape shift back Bree: How is this possible? Leo: It's simple, when Krane escaped Davenport's space colony, he disgused himself as Dr. Gao and faked his arrest. afterwards, he realized he would be an international enemy. Oliver: Is Krane connected to lexi? Leo: Yes, she is her niece when krane returned to earth, Lexi contacted him and they went undercover to restore the original bionic army when you destroyed krane at the academy, Lexi came and reactivated the triton app on all the bionic soldiers, as well as me and Adam Chase: All our hard work with the students is gone? Leo: Mmm-Hmm Kaz: This is unbearable Bree: We have to go back to mission command Kaz runs off, they arrive in Mission Command Oliver: So now what? (Adam shows up on the monitor with a explosive remote) Adam: Ha ha ha You tedious fools Leo and I aren't coming back There's just one more thing I need to do The bomb goes off Chase: grab on! (they geo-leap out), Appearances * Skylar Storm * Oliver Ross * Chase Davenport * Kaz Duncan * Bree Davenport * Lexi Reed * Leo Dooley * Adam Davenport Trivia * This is the season finale of Season 1 of Elite Force Adventures. * Due to taking place in an alternate universe, the last episode of A.N.T. Farm ''takes place in 2016; even though it was released in 2014 in real life. * The title nods to the recent discontinuation of Windows operating system called Vista, which came with many problems. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Kidofilms Category:Elite Force Adventures Category:Season Finale